This invention is concerned with a take-out mechanism for a glassware forming machine operable to remove articles from a mould of the glassware forming machine.
In glassware forming machines of the so-called "individual section" type, a take-out mechanism is used to removed newly moulded articles of glassware from moulds of the machine and position them on a deadplate of the machine for subsequent removal to a conveyor which removes the articles from the machine. The take-out mechanism comprises two opposed gripping members movable towards one another into a gripping condition thereof and away from one another into a releasing condition thereof. The gripping members are mounted to turn as a unit about a horizontal axis to maintain an article gripped thereby in a vertical alignment while an arm on which the gripping members are mounted is moved in an arc about a further horizontal axis. Movement of the arm about the further horizontal axis moves the gripping members between a first position thereof at which they can grip an article in a mould of the machine and a second position thereof at which the gripping members can release the article on to the deadplate of the machine.
In a conventional take-out mechanism, the gripper members are mounted on gripper member supports which are pivoted together after the manner of scissors and are moved by a piston and cylinder assembly acting on a toggle which is linked to the gripper member supports. It is also possible to provide a rack on a piston rod of the piston and cylinder assembly which meshes with arcuate racks on the gripper member supports so that movement of the piston rod causes the gripper member supports to pivot about horizontal axes on which they are mounted. The piston and cylinder assembly is pneumatically operated to move the gripper members into their gripping condition and is operated either pneumatically or by means of a spring to move the gripper members into their releasing condition. Thus, during movement of the arm, the gripper members are held in position either by pneumatic pressure or by spring pressure so that it is possible for them to move to a small extent as they are not positively held in position. If such movement occurs, the gripper members may collide with an article which they are about to grip or damage an article which they are carrying.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a take-out mechanism in which the gripper members are positively held in their gripping and releasing conditions so that the likelihood of damage to articles of glassware is reduced.